What do you do for the Sky?
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Family drabble-thing. A tribute to the guardians, all their flaws and triumphs are not in vain; Tsuna knows exactly what they do for him. He wouldn't have it any other way. No strict timeline. 2-shot.


**So I know I keep throwing out one-shots, and not many of my series right now, but I promise you I am working on them. I just want you guys to know I am writing; but I can't get the long chapters of my series' out because I don't have the time to seriously sit down and write them. I'll get them out soon but I cannot promise when because I'm moving and gah I hate packing.**

* * *

**Summary: **Family drabble-thing. A tribute to the guardians, all their flaws and triumphs are not in vain; Tsuna knows exactly what they do for him. He wouldn't have it any other way. No strict timeline. 2-shot.

* * *

What do you do for the sky?

* * *

Stand in the eye.

Hayato was not perfect, and he knew that probably better than anyone.

He knew he needed to perfect his craft, his speech, and his attitude. Even his resolve; it all had to be tweaked. He was a teenager though, and he knew he had time to grow into himself and his title of guardian-hood.

Hayato was aware long before G's interference that he caused his precious Juudaime, his _friend_, more trouble than he was worth; but Hayato was selfish and he would not let Tsuna go. So he tried. He fought to build a family, and perfect his craft. From what he saw in the future Hayato could be proud that he was almost there.

Sure, he knew fuck-all about his boss' plan in the future, but as a person and a right hand Hayato knew that there were things a boss had to do to protect his loved ones that only a select few could know; that select few would change with each plan –Hayato understood that. Regardless of Tsuna's death and the lies that surrounded it, Hayato got a glimpse of what he would become in ten years and he wanted more, he wanted perfection.

He would never tell Tsuna, but he almost cried when he realised that maybe, just maybe he would become a feared, respected right hand for Tsuna. It drove him to euphoria and made him lust after that perfection even more.

Tsuna, however, never even noticed the imperfection. Sure, Hayato was quirky, loud, and brash. But Hayato was pretty damn perfect to be his right hand. To be the lieutenant in their crazy family.

Tsuna always wondered why people thought Hayato was uncontrolled and rash in his words and decisions; in fact Tsuna was confused every time someone said he needed to control his guardian.

Wasn't a storm ferocious and uncontrollable?  
As Tsuna leant back on his elbows, in the mindscape of his soul, he smiled softly at the circlet of blue directly above him. He sat, smiling and happy in the eye of the storm as a cyclone of grey clouds, rain and lightning crackled and roared far from him. The storm raged and roared and destroyed everything around him; but he was safe in the eye.

The storm gave the sky so much more than perhaps people realised. During chaos and destruction of wars and arguments it was the storm that gave that sky a single moment of solace. For in the eye of the storm only the sky was visible and able to breathe at ease.

When Tsuna needed it, Hayato raged in a whirl of expletives and explosions. He created an eye at the centre of his being where Tsuna could relax for a moment.

* * *

Bathe in the torrent.

Takeshi was pretty naive, his father, mentors, and fellow guardians told him day in and day out with various levels of amusement and exasperation. To which, without fail, Takeshi would laugh them off unless he himself was under intense emotional strain, by which time Tsuna had already taken him aside where they shared good Japanese tea and Takeshi could just release the pent up emotions freely, like the sky let the rain fall in graceful rivulets.

Takeshi owed Tsuna everything; his life, and that of his father.

Tsuna didn't understand why people questioned Takeshi and tried to make him a hardened killer. He understood that Takeshi was the most naturally talented of them all; but Takeshi didn't want to _be _a hardened killed. So Tsuna wasn't about to make his rain guardian one. Besides, wasn't the rain supposed to free and flexible? Wasn't it supposed to be expressive and naïve at times?

For what Tsuna understood about the rain was that it had to understand emotion to be able to wash it away. Weren't a smile that could cut and a frown that could humour better than cold eyes that could only judge? They were to Tsuna. They were better for _his_ family.

Takeshi was what Tsuna wanted in a rain; he created a torrent for Tsuna's family to bathe themselves in, and gave Tsuna a moment of weakness hidden behind the curtain of rain. Takeshi gave humour where there were supposed to be tears, and he gave anger and resentment where their precious people didn't know what to feel; he was perfect as naïve, hopeful, talented Takeshi.

Tsuna didn't want a different rain, he wanted a torrent of unpredictable emotion and words to wash the famiglia clean; that was exactly what Takeshi was.

* * *

Dodge the strike and hide in the shadow.

Kyouya was a violent, self-centred man and he knew it.

He knew that he could hurt pretty much anyone, anywhere and sometimes he wouldn't even have to touch his customary tonfas to do so. He was just that violent, and just that capable.

Which was why he was always so surprised, disgusted, and glad that someone had his leash. Even if it was a seeming herbivore.

Kyouya was not stupid, see, because he knew that every carnivore had a pack, and had to adapt to changes in said pack. A carnivore was at the top and was always threatened; an omnivore on the other hand could blend in with the prey and predator alike, and more often than not was able to shield their fangs and get what needed to be done, done.

Kyouya had been beaten by few people in his life, and Tsunayoshi was one of these few. The weakling has bested him over the years many times, and even when Kyouya bested the boy-then later man –the younger brunet would improve again and stomp on Kyouya's pride.

But he accepted everything Kyouya was without question or too much complaint. He sparred with Kyouya whenever the violent ex-prefect needed to release pent up stress, or wanted some kind of interaction; Tsuna only ever teasingly complained.

Tsuna gave Kyouya rein and room to move and go berserk. He didn't try to make Kyouya yield unless it was for his own safety, Tsuna never made Kyouya pair up with the weak for missions unless it was needed for the good of the famiglia, and he always bound Kyouya's wounds without condescendence or dominance, and the other guardians never found out. Tsunayoshi was just the sky that Kyouya needed to keep him safe, promise a home, and allow to be dominant.

Despite everything, Kyouya knew that he embodied pretty much every aspect of the clouds that spotted his ring and mafia title. Like it or not.

He was aloof and untameable.

He was masking and suffocating, could bring about a violent change in a situation, or clear it in an instant.

Kyouya could dominate the sky, while the sky could trap and encroach on the clouds at any moment.

Kyouya felt naturally dominant of the weak, and though Tsunayoshi was neither weak nor especially helpless he did need protecting; it was a carnivore's duty to protect his pride members. Kyouya wanted to protect the promise of a home and of a leash rarely tightened.

Tsuna didn't like when people criticised his guardians, and usually he had to either take such people out, or use underhanded tactics to ensure that said critics knew that they had overstepped their place and weren't welcome to open their –pig –mouths again. One guardian that Tsuna never had to defend was Kyouya.

The man embodied pretty much every aspect of Vongola's cloud, and people never questioned –like they could anyway –the man's actions or lack thereof. It was a mix of fear, awe, and understanding.

What they didn't realise, and something that Tsuna was privy too, was just _how_ perfect his Kyouya was to be the cloud guardian.

Clouds were masking, suffocating and pretty bipolar. They could be wispy, letting the sun light wash the ground one minute, and the next be choking out the sun and blockading the sky from view the next as they brought a roaring storm, lightning and rain.

When Tsuna was really distraught, when the sky was weakened or unnerved by something that had happened to those in its domain, it wasn't any of the other guardians who first noticed; they were all affected by the change in the sky but were never aware of it. It was Kyouya first who would realise.

Clouds touched the sky after all; the sun stood back; the storm raged in front; rain moved away from the sky, as did lightning; mist cling to the ground and rarely drew near. The clouds, they always remained at the sky's side no matter the status of the other guardians.

So when Tsuna broke, it was Kyouya that gave him a solace, a hidden shield where Tsuna could break down and regain his footing. No one would be any the wiser of course, because Kyouya would have already raged through the enemies; leaving bodies and broken homes behind. Tsuna would only ever be seen as the perfect, stable sky. His cloud, his Kyouya would mask and hide him long before anyone even noticed a scratch in the sky.

* * *

Keep your mind intact-

Tsuna was always so put off by the people who whispered about and implored him to have his male mist guardian recommitted to Vindicare. They would laugh about his strength on minute but would treat him like a tool for Tsuna's disposal the next. They would whisper, laugh and taunt that Mukuro should remain in his water-prison until his skills were needed to shatter the enemies minds, then he should be put back in that cold, slimy cell –_where he belonged._

The first group of people who had dared speak of such things in front of Tsuna had ended up in a coma that lasted seven years, and even to this day they are mere outlines of the men they once were, and the scars reached their bones. Tsuna did some mental breaking of his own that day.

Since, Tsuna had learnt to calm himself and appear at least more presentable in the presence of such foolish, despicable men. 'Appear' being key. So he had not put any more men into a coma, though the general mafia learnt to keep their comments to a minimum, and not just around Tsunayoshi; the Decimo would find out about the comments regardless of where they were spoken.

Tsuna would never understand why people said his mist was insane; a danger to him.

Mukuro was an _illusionist_. He entered the minds of sick, twisted men for Tsuna with little complaint and _broke_ these men. To break a twisted man took a far more warped man.

His guardian had to become such a man, and did so even when Tsuna begged that he stop, that he rest and allow his own heart and mind to heal.

Mukuro would never allow it though. He had a duty to Tsunayoshi, and the boy was ever so naive and compassionate. He needed protecting from the vile and wicked by someone far more wicked and cruel than them.

The mist was not like the other elements, it could not shield the sky and give it a moment of rest as the rain and storm did, and he could not mask the sky from prying eyes as the cloud did. The mist could only taunt and torment; take prying eyes away from the sky as it scuttled the ground.

Tsuna knew that Mukuro meant none of his violent threats. He meant nothing of possession or injury; instead Mukuro promised to keep eyes on him. Mukuro acts like a constant threat to Tsuna, the one guardian with the potential to betray Tsuna of them all. With Mukuro acting as a potential betrayer those rats within Vongola who had the 'same' intentions would be drawn to

Mukuro and would tempt the mist into killing his own sky.

And Mukuro would never betray Tsuna –the only person willing to protect and forgive not only Mukuro himself but the people precious to Mukuro too -if people looked to Mukuro as a threat, the threat would draw close, and Mukuro could strike with enough force to shatter their mind and ensure that they could never threaten _his_ sky again.

Tsuna did not trust Mukuro much before the ring battles, but they opened his eyes. He would learn as Mukuro won the battle exactly what his own capability to love and cherish everyone was; to be all-encompassing. He would learn his own capacity to forgive, love, be betrayed and forgive again.

Tsunayoshi would use these skills to ensure that his mist, the male scorned by the world they lived in, would always have a home. Tsunayoshi would always trust Mukuro, always show his open back and allow the man to touch his mind; Mukuro was Tsuna's mist and Tsuna knew his was the only mind that would ever be safe in Mukuro's hands.

* * *

**So there is a major head-canon here about Kyouya. I believe that for all his aloofness and dislike of crowding, even Mr. Carnivore needs a pride/pack/group. If you compare him to a lion then you can easily see that he needs somewhere he is safe when he's injured, and can sleep and eat in peace amongst other strong people. It is not weak to be lonely, after all. The clouds are also the closest thing to the sky, closer than the sun, bringer of the storm and rain; for me it all starts with a cloud. I think Kyouya would realise that Tsuna is not going to bind him, and that the sky is what allows the clouds to roam. For me, Kyouya is incredibly philosophical on this topic.**

**Another head-canon of mine is essentially described within Mukuro's little section, but if you're confused don't be afraid to ask.**

**The second chapter will be out….whenever I can write it. I split this off because I was stuck on how to explain the others. I hope you enjoy though ^^**

**Thanks for reading, stay awesome.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
